


Странные игры

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно притвориться, что все хорошо, но если пустота внутри слишком ощутима, это может не иметь смысла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странные игры

**Author's Note:**

> Рекомендуется слушать: Rebentisch – Angst

Лотти не слышала, что именно сказал Глен Безариусу. Но блондин сразу же расцвел улыбкой.  
\- Правда, Глен?  
Звонкий, чистый голос разносится по всему саду.  
\- Я так и знал! – он дергает Баскервилля за рукав. – Конечно, хочу!  
Лотти не понимает. Глен, которого она знает – да и не только она одна, а все – любит одиночество и музыку. И не слишком разговорчив. Так почему же он предпочитает общество Джека Безариуса? Его Дом – не сильно знатен и не слишком богат, а сам Джек – третий сын в семье и никто не принимает его всерьез. Шумный, все время улыбается. И не так приторно, как все дамы и господа. Искреннее. Как ребенок. Или как идиот.  
Ответов Глена не слышно, но он улыбается в ответ. Глава улыбается! Немыслимо…  
\- Глен, ну пойдем же! Мне так хочется услышать! Ой, у тебя руки холодные! Пойдем! Я не хочу, чтобы ты простудился. Болеть – так плохо…  
Шарлотта сжала веер в руках так, что он хрустнул. Вот трепло! И что господин Глен в нем нашел? Почему слушает эту веселую болтовню? И почему никогда раньше так себя не вел?  
И на следующий день он опять приходит. Каким образом он умудряется проникать в тщательно охраняемый особняк Баскервиллей? И вообще, кем он себя возомнил?  
Она так задумалась, что не услышала, как кто-то тронул ее за рукав.  
\- Леди…  
Шарлотта резко развернулась, выставляя перед собой стилет.  
Незнакомец в плаще ойкнул, сделал шаг назад и споткнулся о бордюр клумбы.  
\- Опасная леди, - констатировал он.  
\- Ты еще кто?!  
\- Меня зовут Джек. Джек Безариус…  
\- Ты совсем дурак? – вконец разозлилась Шарлотта. – Ты что, не знаешь, что нельзя просто так бродить по особняку Баскервиллей? Отсюда и живым не каждый может выйти! И вообще, как ты проникаешь сюда?  
\- Мой друг показал мне тайный ход сюда… - капюшон давно спал со светловолосой, растрепанной головы, и ничто не мешало Безариусу беззаботно улыбаться. Так, словно и не был приставлен к его горлу стилет.  
\- Друг? – поразилась Шарлотта. – Тайный проход?..  
Только некоторые из Баскервиллей знали о том, что такой проход существует, и еще более немногие знали, где именно тот находится.  
\- Да, Глен показал мне.  
\- Ты господина Глена назвал другом?..  
\- Ну да, он мой друг, - все так же улыбаясь, ответил Джек.  
\- Шарлотта, не пугай моего гостя.  
Этот голос невозможно спутать с чьим-либо еще. Она отступает, растерянная. Он так близко… если бы она сымитировала обморок, как часто любят делать великосветские дамы, подхватил бы он ее?..  
\- Господин Глен…  
\- О, так тебя Шарлотта зовут? Какое милое имя! Ты не против, если я буду звать тебя Лотти?  
Лотти?.. Так ее называли только в детстве…  
Он отряхнулся и встал рядом с главой Дома Баскервилль. Глен косился на Безариуса, и едва заметная, такая необычная для него улыбка блуждала на бледных губах. Шарлотта невольно стала сравнивать их: светловолосый и зеленоглазый, все время радостно улыбающийся Джек и Глен – не слишком общительный, внушающий уважение и страх всем остальным Великим Домам. Что могло их связывать?  
\- Смотри, Глен, что я принес тебе! В следующий раз я принесу часы, а это пробный экземпляр.  
Безариус протягивал шкатулку.  
\- Лотти, тебе нравится? – продолжался лучиться какой-то детской радостью Джек.  
\- Красивая…  
\- А мелодия еще красивее. Глен, открой ее, пусть Лотти тоже послушает!  
Баскервилль с улыбкой откинул резную шкатулку.  
Шарлотта моргнула. Нежная мелодия поразила ее до глубины души.  
\- Ну как тебе? Нравится?  
\- Да, такая прекрасная, - растерянно отозвалась Лотти.  
\- Это я написал ее, - вдруг сказал Глен. – Я назвал ее «Лейси».  
Глава написал ее?.. По мнению Лотти, если бы даже Глен и писал музыку, то она обязательно была бы мрачная, торжественная. А не легкая и печальная, как эта.  
\- Мисс Шарлотта! Мисс Шарлотта!  
Лотти поморщилась. Служанка испортила момент, и чувства, которыми была переполнена девушка, померкли.  
Глен уже развернулся и зашагал вглубь сада. Безариус, ослепительно улыбнувшись Шарлотте, побежал вслед за главой.  
Это было безграничное обожание. Или это была любовь, над которой Лотти всегда смеялась?.. Но видеть, как вокруг Глена вертится вечно радостно улыбающийся Джек, так невыносимо. Лотти зло прищурилась, глядя им вслед. Врать самой себе не имело смысла. Она хотела бы оказаться на месте Безариуса.  
Как он может так легко общаться с ним?.. Все Баскервилли негласно возвели своего Главу в ранг божества, и Лотти не была исключением. Подойти к нему и спросить, скажем, о погоде, считалось немыслимым… Глава выше этого, он недостижимый идеал, и вряд ли он когда-либо обратит внимание на Шарлотту, но это не мешает ей представлять себя сидящей рядом с Гленом.

 

Они никогда не задумывались о том, как их дружбу воспринимают окружающие. Казалось, что Джек – нежеланный гость, и Глен нехотя, через силу с ним разговаривает. На самом же деле все было не так – просто Баскервиллю сложно выражать свои чувства, и Безариус прекрасно все понимал. Его не смущает эта холодность. В мире очень мало того, что может смутить Джека Безариуса.  
Дверь тихо открывается, пропуская кого-то. Даже сидя спиной к дверям, Глен знает, кто это. В конце концов, только один человек может позволить себе заходить к Главе без стука, и только у этого человека такие тихие шаги. Он подкрадывается сзади и, улыбаясь, закрывает ладонями глаза Глену.  
\- Никогда не любил такие игры, - хмуро говорит он.  
\- Да ну? – заговорщицки шепчет Джек, выдавая себя.  
Он не спешит убирать ладони, а Глава не протестует. Безариус засмотрелся в окно и на время выпал из окружающего мира.  
\- Может, хватит? – скептически дергает бровью Глен, которому очень хочется улыбнуться.  
\- Как хочешь. Ты такой нерадостный, а ведь у тебя такой красивый вид из окна!  
\- Что там красивого? Снег, да и только. Все белое. Я не люблю белый цвет.  
Безариус молча садится на подлокотник кресла.  
\- Что-то случилось, Глен?  
\- Не хочу идти на очередное мероприятие. А надо. Но я не хочу, - Баскервилль повертел в пальцах ручку и отбросил ее на ворох бумаг.  
\- Не иди, - снова улыбается Джек. – Там нет ничего интересного.  
\- Все фальшивое.  
\- Ты – настоящий. И я тоже.  
\- Ты всегда такой радостный, такой жизнерадостный. Почему?  
\- Почему? – задумывается Безариус. – Я не могу по-другому. Тем более, у меня есть повод для радости.  
\- И какой же?  
\- Я вижу тебя. Я люблю самую прекрасную девушку в мире. Я живу, и ты живешь. Сегодня метель, но на твоих окнах – самые красивые рисунки. Почему бы не испытывать радости от этого?  
Риторический вопрос, на который Глен все равно не знает ответа. Не хочет искать.  
\- Меня так иногда раздражают люди. Они такие примитивные.  
\- Но я тоже человек. И ты.  
\- Ты не такой.  
Баскервилль улыбается. Джеку совершенно не нужно знать, что он уже не может назвать себя человеком.  
\- Тебя беспокоят сплетни за спиной? Не знал, что ты так к этому относишься.  
\- Да никак я к этому не отношусь. Мне все равно. Они боятся меня, и это хорошо.  
\- Что же тут хорошего? – удивляется Джек.  
\- Ко мне не пристают, - самодовольно отвечает Глен.  
\- Такой неприступный, - фыркнул Безариус.  
Не найдя, что бы ответить, Глава несильно дергает Безариуса за светлую, длинную косу. И вместо гневного ответа получает ехидную улыбку.  
\- Ты… не боишься меня? – вдруг, после непродолжительного молчания, спрашивает Баскервилль.  
В зеленых глазах напротив – изумление.  
\- Нет. Почему ты об этом спросил?  
\- Да так… - неопределенно пожал плечами Глава.  
Как будто он не знает, что Джеку не по себе от его взгляда. Как будто Джек может признаться ему в этом. Глен видит его насквозь, но это не отвращает его от общества Безариуса. Никто не может быть совершенным.  
А Джек внезапно наклоняется и шепчет прямо в ухо:  
\- Ты совсем не страшный, Глен. Темная аура Дома Баскервиллей меркнет рядом с моей улыбкой!  
Глен против воли смеется, не думая отодвигаться.  
\- Ты самонадеян!  
\- А ты слишком мрачен.  
Светлые волосы щекочут шею, а пушистые ресницы слегка касаются щеки. Это какой-то странный, хрупкий момент, который скоро исчезнет и который хотелось бы удержать. Хотелось бы забыть о том, что это все только иллюзия.  
Джек отстраняется, встает с подлокотника и садится в кресло напротив Глена.  
\- Знаешь… мой отец внезапно заявил мне, что я должен жениться.  
\- И? – его собеседник скептически поднял бровь вверх.  
\- Но Лейси пока что не здесь, и вообще, я не решился бы сказать такое ей… так скоро. И поэтому я пришел к тебе с просьбой. Можно мне пожить у тебя какое-то время?..  
Глен вздохнул. Лейси мертва, он убил ее, но Джек никогда не смирится с тем, что ее в этом мире больше нет.  
\- Раньше ты периодически оставался у меня и не спрашивал об этом.  
\- Раньше я знал, когда я уйду.  
\- Хм. Ты что, из дома сбежал? – внезапно озарило Баскервилля.  
\- Сбежал.  
Безариус опустил голову и стал рассматривать узор на столе.  
\- Ты ведешь себя как ребенок. Отказался бы от предложения своего отца. Ведь ты же третий сын в семье, тебе не обязательно жениться.  
\- Именно поэтому. Он считает меня бесполезным. Да я и сам так считаю. А сделав так, как он хочет, я принесу какую-то пользу своему Дому…  
\- Это глупо, - отрезал Глен.  
\- Я глуп, - легко соглашается Джек. – Все это время я только жил в свое удовольствие и единственное, чего я добился – это то, что я научился мастерить музыкальные шкатулки.  
\- Если бы ты жил так, как хочет того твоя семья, ты стал бы безликим. Не думаю, что ты бы заинтересовал в таком случае меня и мою сестру.  
\- О, ты такой переборчивый, - улыбнулся Безариус. – Я удостоился лицезреть самого Глена Баскервилля.  
\- Еще бы. Тогда найди Шарлотту, пусть она покажет тебе комнату, где ты будешь жить.  
Глен ненавязчиво выпроваживал друга, и тот фыркнул, заметив это.  
\- Не буду больше отвлекать тебя.  
\- Иди-иди, - легкая улыбка тронула тонкие губы Главы Дома. – Шарлотта скучает, а ты умеешь развлекать людей всякими историями.  
\- Она скучает, потому что ты не балуешь ее вниманием.  
\- Это просто увлечение, которое скоро пройдет. Я не думаю, что это серьезно. 

 

Но стоило Джеку уйти, как Глен снова стал серьезным. Эти игры уже начали утомлять его. Джек говорит одно, но думает совершенно о другом. Он хитрый безумец. Но он ведь помешался не на ком-нибудь, а на его сестре, и кто, как не Глен, может понять природу этого безумия?  
Так легко забыть о том, что Джек лжет, что все его улыбки – фальшивы, что он давно не воспринимает окружающий мир. Для него не существует мира, в котором нет Лейси.  
Вечером Глен решает развязать язык Джеку с помощью спиртного. Что на самом деле у него на уме? Не все же ему лгать, или ложь стала для него такой же естественной, как дыхание?  
\- Ты только вино пьешь? Давай выпьем что-нибудь покрепче. Коньяк, например. У меня сегодня был тяжелый день.  
Джек сочувственно гладит Глена по плечу, и тот снова и снова напоминает себе: это все притворство. Безариуса волнует только его мертвая сестра.  
\- Ты сожалеешь о том, что ты сделал, Освальд?  
\- Каждый день. Не называй меня этим именем. Теперь я уже не тот.  
\- Я знаю. Но если бы ты был менее похож на Лейси, мне было бы немного легче.  
\- Мы были родственниками. Это наследственное сходство.  
\- Не говори о ней в прошедшем времени, Глен. Или человеческие чувства для тебя больше ничего не значат?  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы это действительно было так.  
\- Ты так похож на нее, - улыбается Джек.  
Глен закрывает глаза. Какая разница – нормален Безариус или безумие поглотило его целиком? Это не имеет никакого значения.  
Как было бы хорошо, если бы он был менее проницательным. Он не знает, что хуже – знать, что Джек лжет, или относиться к этому факту так спокойно.  
Глен любит одиночество, а Безариус слишком навязчив, чересчур настойчиво гладит его по щеке, заставляя Баскервилля на время забыть о своих привычках. Глен знает, что Джек сейчас видит перед собой не его, а Лейси, знает, но не хочет отталкивать эти пальцы, которые легко касаются его губ.  
\- У нее такие сладкие губы, Освальд, - тихо говорит Джек. – Но я так долго лишен возможности целовать их. Это так мучительно… когда не можешь быть рядом с самым дорогим человеком, не можешь дотронуться... Ты понимаешь меня, как никто другой.  
\- Да, понимаю.  
\- Все ведут себя так, как будто ее не существовало. Все забыли о ней. Но для нас она так же реальна, как эта комната, например. Она жива, пока мы помним о ней. Ты ведь не забудешь ее, правда? Ты можешь думать, что забыл собственное имя, но не ее. Не Лейси.  
\- Я никогда не смогу забыть ее. Пустота, которая осталась после того, как я убил ее, ничем не может быть заполнена.  
\- Ты очень страдаешь? – c маниакальной настойчивостью спрашивает Джек, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Очень.  
\- Это хорошо, - шепчет Безариус, наклоняясь к нему и прижимаясь губами к губам Глена.  
Но, открыв глаза, он встречает тяжелый взгляд фиолетовых глаз.  
\- Прекрати это. Твои уловки на мне не сработают.  
\- Ни одна не работает? – с притворной обидой говорит Джек. – Я поражен. А что насчет Лотти?  
\- При чем тут Шарлотта?  
\- Ее уловки тоже не действенны?  
\- Она очень искренна.  
\- Она испытывает к тебе такие сильные чувства.  
\- Я рад, что она, в отличие от меня, еще не потеряла способности что-то чувствовать.  
Джек может быть безумным, но не глупым. И Глену непонятно, что наставляет его приходить к нему, при том, что Безариус знает, что тот видит его насквозь.  
Спрашивать напрямую бесполезно. За фальшивой улыбкой его будет поджидать очередная ложь.  
Это странная игра – Глен предпочитает закрывать глаза на поведение Джека, а тот думает, что настолько искусно лжет, что глава Баскервиллей ничем не отличается от всех людей, которых он обманывал. Безариус забывает, что Освальд уже не совсем человек.  
Только Лейси имеет значение, а все остальное является вторичным. Даже Глен…  
\- Мне так нравится проводить время в твоем обществе. А эта пустота… скоро все это закончится, - убежденно говорит Джек. – Скоро мы все сможем стать счастливыми.  
Глен не спрашивает, почему и каким образом, потому что знает ответ.  
«Потому что я верну Лейси».  
И даже если он не верит в это, ничто не мешает ему слушать эти слова, которые не устает произносить его мнимый друг.  
Это все действительно скоро закончится. Мир становится слишком тесным для обоих, но вместе с тем прекратить эти странные игры может только смерть одного из них.


End file.
